blackpinkfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BOOMBAYAH
Black Pink wydały jeden swoją pierwszą piosenkę - BOOMBAYAH 8 sierpnia 2016 roku. Debiutancki występ był transmitowany na żywo na aplikacji V Naver. Utwór „Boombayah” został wyprodukowany przez Teddy'ego Park, który napisał słowa wspólnie z Bekuh BOOM. Teledysk do utworu został wyreżyserowany przez Seo Hyun-seung, który reżyserował także „I Am the Best” 2NE1 i „Fantastic Baby” Big Bangu. Tekst: BLACKPINK in your area BLACKPINK in your area Been a bad girl I know I am And I’m so hot I need a fan I don’t want a boy I need a man Click-Clack! Badda bing badda booom! Muneul bakchamyeon modu nal barabom Guchi aesseo noryeok an haedo Modeun namjadeureun kopiga pangpangpang Pangpang parapara pangpangpang Jigeum nal wihan chukbaereul jjanjjanjjan Hands up! Nae sonen Bottle full o’ henny Nega malloman deutdeon gyaega naya Jennie Chumchuneun bulbicheun nal gamssago done Black to the pink eodiseodeun teukbyeolhae Oh Yes Chyeoda bodeun maldeun I wanna dance Like ttaradaradanttan ttaradaradanttan ttudurupbau Joha i bunwigiga joha Joha nan jigeum nega joha Jeongmal banhaesseo oneul bam Neowa chumchugo sipeo BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH YAH BOOM BOOM BA BOOM BOOM BA (Oppa!) YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH (Oppa!) YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH BOOM BOOM BA BOOMBAYAH BLACKPINK in your area Uh ije dallyeoyaji mwol eotteokhae Nan cheol eopseo geop eopseo man Middle finger up F U pay me 90’s baby I pump up the jam Dallyeobwa dallyeobwa oppaya Rambo Oneureun neowa na jeolmeumeul Gamble Gamhi nal makjima hoksina nuga nal magado I’m gonna go brrr Rambo Ne soni nae heorireul gamssago done Front to my back nae mommaeneun teukbyeolhae Oh Yes Ne nunbicheun I know you wanna touch Like Touch Touch Touch Touch ttudurupbau Joha i bunwigiga joha Joha nan jigeum nega joha Jeongmal meosisseo oneul bam Neowa chumchugo sipeo BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH YAH BOOM BOOM BA BOOM BOOM BA (Oppa!) YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH (Oppa!) YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH BOOM BOOM BA BOOMBAYAH Oneureun maen jeongsin ttawin beorigo Haneureul neomeoseo olla gal geoya Kkeucheul moreuge ppalli dalligo sipeo Let’s go Let’s go Oneureun maen jeongsin ttawin beorigo Haneureul neomeoseo olla gal geoya Kkeucheul moreuge ppalli dalligo sipeo Let’s go Let’s go Tłumaczenie na Polski: BLACKPINK na twoim terytorium. BLACKPINK na twoim terytorium. Byłam złą dziewczynką, wiem, że jestem. I jestem tak gorąca, potrzebuję wachlarza. Nie chcę chłopca, potrzebuję mężczyzny. Click-Clack! Badda bing, badda booom! Wchodzę, kopiąc drzwi i wszyscy patrzą na mnie, Nawet się za bardzo nie staram. Każdy facet dostaje krwotoku z nosa, pang, pang, pang! Pang, pang, para, para! Pang, pang, pang! Wznoszę szklankę za mnie, zzan-zzan-zzan. Ręce w górę! Na gest mojej ręki Z pełną butelką henny.* Dziewczyna, o której wszyscy słyszeliście, to ja - Jennie. Światła tańczą dookoła mnie, Od czarnego po różowe. Wszędzie jestem niezwykła, o tak. Nieważne czy ludzie będę na mnie patrzeć, czy nie - ja chcę tańczyć jak Tta-ra-da-ra-dan-ttan, tta-ra-da-ra-dan-ttan, Ttu-du-rup-ba-u. Lubię, lubię tę atmosferę. Teraz lubię ciebie, lubię. Dzisiejszej nocy podobasz mi się, Chcę z tobą tańczyć. BOOMBAYAH! YAH, YAH, YAH, BOOMBAYAH! YAH, YAH, YAH, BOOMBAYAH! YAH, YAH, YAH! BOOM, BOOM, BA! BOOM, BOOM, BA, Oppa! YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH! YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH! YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH! YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH, Oppa! YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH! YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH! YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH! BOOM, BOOM, BA, BOOMBAYAH! BLACKPINK w twojej okolicy. Muszę teraz biec, cóż innego mogę zrobić? Jestem niedojrzała i odważna, człowieku. Środkowy palec w górę, F U**, zapłaćcie mi. Dziecko lat '90, podkręcam imprezę. Biegnij, biegnij, oppa, LAMBO.*** Dziś ty i ja - młodzież, Uprawiamy hazard. Nie waż się mnie powstrzymywać. Jeśli ktokolwiek mnie zatrzyma, zawarczę jak RAMBO. Owijasz swe ręce wokół mojej talii, Od przodu do moich pleców. Mam naprawdę niezwykłą figurę, o tak. Twoje spojrzenie - wiem, że chcesz dotknąć, dotknąć jak Ttu-du-rup-ba-u. Lubię, lubię tę atmosferę. Teraz lubię ciebie, lubię. Jesteś taki cool, Dzisiejszej nocy chcę z tobą tańczyć. BOOMBAYAH! YAH, YAH, YAH, BOOMBAYAH! YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH! BOOM, BOOM, BA! BOOM, BOOM, BA, Oppa! YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH! YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH! YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH! YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH, Oppa! YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH! YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH! YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH! BOOM, BOOM, BA, BOOMBAYAH! Dziś nie obchodzi mnie trzeźwość. Wzniosę się ponad niebo, Chcę szybko biec, nie znając końca. Chodźmy, chodźmy! Dziś nie obchodzi mnie trzeźwość. Wzniosę się ponad niebo, Chcę szybko biec, nie znając końca. Chodźmy, chodźmy! *skrót od "Hennessy", rodzaju koniaku. **cenzuralny skrót od "fuck you", czyli "pieprzcie się". ***skrót od Lamborghini, marki auta. Kategoria:Piosenki